dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung In Ki
Perfil *'Nombre:' 정인기 / Jeong In Gi (Jung In Ki) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Actor *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' Learning Entertainment Dramas *Pain Doctor Cha Yo Han (SBS, 2019) *Laughter in Waikiki 2 (jTBC, 2019) Cameo *The Fiery Priest (SBS, 2019) *Bad Papa (MBC, 2018) *Come and Hug Me (MBC, 2018) *Mystery Queen 2 (KBS2, 2018) Cameo *If We Were the Seasons (KBS2, 2017) *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) Cameo *Mystery Queen (KBS2, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016-2017) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *Lucky Romance (MBC, 2016) *Remember (SBS, 2015-2016) *Brilliant Seduction (MBC, 2015) *Who Are You - School 2015 (KBS2) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Girl Who Became a Photo (KBS2, 2014) *Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) *Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) *Shark (KBS2, 2013) *Level 7 Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) *The King of Dramas (SBS , 2012) *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop (tvN, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010/2011) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *The Painter of Wind (SBS, 2008) Películas *House of Hummingbird (2019) *The Clowns (2018) *Goodbye my Father (2018) *Baby Beside Me (2017) *Biting Fly (2017) *Spirits' Homecoming (2016) *Will You Be There? (2016) Cameo *The Long Way Home (2015) *The Treacherous (2015) *Night Flight (2014) *Sea Fog (2014) *The Legacy (2014) *Miss Granny (2014) *If You Were Me 6 (2013) * The Spy: Undercover Operation (2013) *Steel Cold Winter (2013) *The Five (2013) *Mr. Go 3D (2013) *Modern Family (2012) *Neighbors (2012) *Deranged (2012) *Two Weddings and a Funeral (2012) *Over My Dead Body (2012) *Howling (2011) *Sunday Punch (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *The Front Line (2011) *No Doubt (2010) *My Dear Desperado (2010) *Secret Love (2010) *Passerby No.3 (2010) *Breathless (2009) *LaLa Sunshine (2009) *Secret (2009) *Yoga Hakwon (2009) *A Light Sleep (2008) *Eye for an Eye (2008) *Crossing (2008) *My New Partner (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Hellcats (2008) *Our Town (2007) *Bravo My Life (2007) *The Worst Guy Ever (2007) *May 18 (2007) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) *The Railroad (2007) *Someone Behind You (2007) *The Perfect Couple (2007) *Black House (2007) *M (2007) *Herb (2007) *The Show Must Go on (2007) *Tazza: The High Rollers (2006) *Don't Look Back (2006) *Solace (2006) *Forbidden Quest (2006) *Maundy Thursday (2006) *Traces of Love (2006) *The Host (2006) *For Horowitz (2006) *The Twins (2005) *Crying Fist (2005) *Love is a Crazy Thing (2005) *Innocent Steps (2005) *Mokpo the Harbor (2004) *The Scarlet Letter (2004) *Shin Sung-Il is Lost (2004) *The President's Last Bang (2004) *Hypnotized (2004) *Samaritan Girl (2004) *Singles (2003) *Oh! Happy Day (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *The Uprising (1999) *Downfall (1997) *A Single Spark (1995) *The Fox With Nine Tails (1994) Curiosidades * Ha sido bombero en dos de sus dramas: Secret Garden (SBS, 2010/2011) y Pinocchio (SBS, 2014/2015). Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Naver) * Hancinema Galería Jeong_In_Gi_k-actor.jpg Jeong In Gi korean actor.jpg 5jViv26zq19bz7TVUORe.jpg Jung In Ki4.jpg Jung In Ki5.jpg Jung In Ki6.jpg Categoría:KActor